1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer numerically controlled (CNC) machines, and in particular to CNC machines having a Y-axis (an axis with a turret as found on Y-axis machines).
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal components of many devices and machines are typically machined using a number of processes so that they are the correct size and shape to fit in their designated location in the device and so that they and the device can perform the correct function. Work pieces may be machined, for example, by a drill press, gear shaper, hobbing machine, hone, lathe, screw machine, milling machine, shaper, saws, planer, grinding machine and others known in the art.
Machined components that were once made using manual controls are now made using machines with numerical control (NC), which is the automation of machine tools that are operated by abstractly programmed commands encoded on a storage medium, as opposed to manually controlled via handwheels or levers, or mechanically automated via cams alone. This method of manufacturing is augmented with analog and digital computers in modern computed numerically controlled (CNC) machine tools that have revolutionized the manufacturing process. Typically, these CNC systems utilize CAD/CAM programs. The programs produce a computer file that is interpreted to extract the commands needed to operate a particular machine via a postprocessor, and then loaded into the CNC machines for production.
Machining centers can perform a vast number of operations, from simple (e.g., turning, grooving, threading, boring, planing, and drilling) to complex (e.g., contouring, die sinking). The operations may be O.D. cuts (outer diameter) or I.D. cuts (inner diameter). Cutting fluid is often pumped to the cutting site to cool and lubricate the cut and to wash away the resulting debris. Since any particular component might require the use of a number of different tools—drills, saws, etc.—modern machines often combine multiple tools into a single “cell”. In other cases, a number of different machines are used with an external controller and human or robotic operators that move the component from machine to machine. In either case, the complex series of steps needed to produce any part is highly automated and produces a part that closely matches the original CAD design.
The process of moving the article that is being machined from machine to machine of course takes more machines and also takes time and additional operators if manually done, and as a result the process is more expensive. The more machines that are used, the greater is the down time resulting in longer cycle times that come from too many tool changes and tool removal and reloading during the manufacturing process.
CNC machines may be configured in a variety of ways. Such machines, for example, may rotate a cutting tool in a spindle (milling machine) or rotate a work piece and move stationary cutting tools about the rotating work piece. More advanced CNC machines have many axes defined for example, by the axis of the spindle holding the work piece, by whether there is a turret, and by the orientation of the turret upon which tool holders are mounted.
Most CNC Y-axis machines (also called machining centers) are computer controlled horizontal lathes with the ability to move the spindle holding the work piece horizontally along the Z-axis. Machines with a Y-axis typically have a turret, with 12 stations, each of which holds a single tool. The turret may be rotated so that the appropriate tool is in position with respect to the work piece on a spindle. Thus a machine may have two spindles on opposite sides and a turret on a Y-axis slide. Mounting independently revolving tools, each held on a separate tool holder on the turret, makes it possible to perform complicated complete front and back machining using the Y-axis slide. Having a turret enables tools attached to the turret to be moved into position to machine any number of cuts of the work piece, depending on which of the tool holders on the rotating turret is moved into position so that the appropriate cut is made on the work piece. The tool holders on Y-axis turrets as known in the art do not hold multiple tools but typically have one tool in the center of the block that can perform one function on either the inner diameter or outer diameter of the work piece.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a multiple tool station block for a Y-axis machine, such as a CNC machine. The invention also provides an added benefit when a machine has too few tool stations by creating 2-4 times as many on a single turret.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure.